


Caramel

by aradiia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradiia/pseuds/aradiia
Summary: Time has passed and hair grows longer, but when Lance invites Pidge to join him for a haircut, she kindly declines the offer.





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this concept regarding Pidge with her hair and I wanted to explain it to my group chat, but I felt like I couldn't correctly capture the emotion it was meant to show unless I wrote it out in the form of a fanfic so now here's this one-shot. I haven't written anything creatively in a while so please excuse my rustiness :')

     A year has passed after Zarkon's defeat, and Lotor had already been defeated not too long ago. The Galra empire no longer has a standing leader, however the intergalactic battle is not yet over. There are still rebels enslaving countless civilizations, their loyalties still belonging to the Emperor, so Voltron is still needed to liberate the remaining planets and ensure that the rebels will not cause the past chaos to return. For a few days, no distress signals have been released, and no trouble has been detected at the moment. The inhabitants of the Castle of Lions have decided to use this time to take a break. After all, they're not 24/7 war machines, and they _are_ just teenagers who need to breathe once in a while.  
  
"You know what, I need to cut my hair. It's starting to look like Keith's, and I think one mullet is enough for this castle." He stands up off the sofa in a fit of frustration. "Wanna come with?"  
  
Pidge doesn't take her eyes off the monitor, her right thumb pressing various colorful buttons, and her left maneuvering the controller's joystick. "No thanks, I'm good."  
  
Lance shrugs. For the sake of what little remaining self-esteem he has left, assuming he has any at all, he turns back around and heads toward the door before Pidge stops him.  
  
"Wait," she says. "What did you ask me? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"I need to cut my hair. I can lend you an extra pair of scissors if you wanna join, your hair is starting to get long too." He playfully waves a hand in front of her face. "Can you even see the monitor?"  
  
     Pidge's bangs are already going past her eyes, and the body of her hair is already down to her shoulders. Hair grows slowly, and she hasn't been paying much attention to her hair lately so she hasn't exactly noticed much of a difference in its length until Lance just brought it up.  
  
"I can see fine," Pidge pauses the game and slaps Lance's wrist away. "But, uh..."  
  
Lance raises an eyebrow during the pause. "....But what?"  
  
     Pidge uses her free hand to grab one of her side bangs and brings it in front of her face. When she looks at it, she remembers how long her hair used to be before she cut it and joined the Garrison. Long thick waves of caramel brown hair poured over her shoulders, and she never forgot the gut-wrenching feeling when she had to cut it all away. How it felt to lose the weight from her scalp and not have much left to brush after years of growing it, so she could pretend to be someone she isn't.  
  
     But that's over. She's no longer a student of the Garrison. She found her brother, alive and well, who set out to look for their father who remains missing while she continues to fulfill her duty as a Paladin of Voltron. Her friends know who she is. She told them she's a girl just a few days after going into space, and she told them her name after having temporarily reunited with her brother. She knows who she is with the full support of her friends, and refuses to hide herself again.  
  
     It was a relief to tell her friends more about herself, but when she looks in the mirror, she still feels like she's not quite herself without her hair. She'd give anything to have it back, even if it means waiting another five years.  
  
With the lengthened hair still in her hand, Pidge runs a finger through it as a small smile forms on her face.  
  
"I think I'll grow it out."


End file.
